


Lost And Found

by flickawhip



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva walks back into Jenny's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost And Found

Ziva walks back into Jenny's life at a time when she least expects to see her. She is soft spoken, sweet and smiling. Jenny almost wishes she trusted what she was seeing. Ziva convinces her in the only way she can, she kisses her, it's a soft kiss, but the passion in her kiss says everything. She's missed Jenny, she wants her back and she misses the relationship they had. Gibbs, of course, had been against this reunion and so... Ziva had faked her own death, coming to join Jenny. She needs Jenny more than anything else. More than work.


End file.
